It is well known that a chain is only as strong as its weakest link. It is also quite true, and especially in relation to jewelry, that the fastening means or jewelry clasp can often be the weakest link in the chain. Jewelry clasps are a necessary part of many jewelry items such as bracelets and many necklaces. They must be as inconspicuous as possible so as not to detract from the ornamental appearance of the jewelry. The conflicting demands placed upon jewelry clasps to be small in size, low in cost, and yet strong and dependable generally cause manufacturers to compromise as to one or more of these aspects. One way for the manufacturer to meet the requirement for small size and strength while at the same time keeping the cost of production low, would be to reduce the number of manufacturing steps needed to produce the clasp.